Situation Purple
Situation Purple is a 2000 American traditionally animated horror comedy-drama stick figure film produced by DJW Animation Studios and Rubix Entertainment and distributed by TriStar Pictures. The film was directed by Damen Walker and Chrissy Frechette. In the film, an unexplained force creates and leaves behind a small substance that starts consuming and destroying everything in its path, becoming larger, thicker, and much more hazardous. A group of detectives consisting of Matt, Brian, Leo, and David, along with Matt's girlfriend Lucy, are sent to find the force responsible for the crisis, and restore the world's balance. Production of Situation Purple began in August 1998, more than a year before the release of 1999's The Landrums from the same studios, and ended in April 2000. It was released on November 10, 2000 by TriStar Pictures, and was a box office success, grossing over $235 million in receipts. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Plot At the Lincoln Park of Chicago, Illinois, a huge drill-shaped machine emerges from the ground. The drill opens up a gun that sends a thick pile of purple slime shooting out towards the ground before the drill makes its way back into the Earth. More coming soon! Cast *Hayden Christensen as Matt Browen, leader of the detectives *Drew Barrymore as Lucy Ostler, Matt's girlfriend *Austin Nichols as Brian Hannon, detective *Kel Mitchell as Leo Crompton, detective *Garry Marshall as David Rosenblatt, detective *William Shatner as Mr. Quincy Nye Fullerton ("Mr. Quitnam"), the boss of the detectives *Kath Soucie as Carly Sterling Jenkins, the news reporter *Mark Hamill as The Guardian of All Forces, a holographic floating yellow head who keeps visitors from entering the lair of the culprit responsible for the destructive purple goo. He takes the detectives through several challenges that exist within the underground goo-infested tunnels. *Dabney Coleman as Dr. Emmelbert Chartas Grossie IV "Dr. Emil", a human-disguised extraterrestrial being who plots to trap all of the Earth's inhabitants inside one of his malfunctioning experiments Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer for Situation Purple was released on June 15, 2000, and was shown before films such as Boys and Girls, Chicken Run, Titan A.E., The Perfect Storm, and The Kid. *The first theatrical trailer was released on August 11, 2000 with Julius Caught on Tape. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 18, 2000. Home media Situation Purple was released on VHS and DVD on May 8, 2001. The Blu-ray disc for the film was released on November 27, 2012. More coming soon! Soundtrack The Situation Purple soundtrack was released on November 8, 2000 under the Varèse Sarabande label. John Massari composed the film's original score. #Underground Drill #Mysterious Substance #Attack #Breaking News #Investigation #Disaster in Chicago #A New Case #Carly Jenkins Talks to Leo #Downtown Consumption #Touring the Ruins #Stay Indoors #The Flood Escape #The Abandoned Gelatin Factory #River of Goo #The Guardian of All Forces #Puzzle Medley #Down the Chute #Dr. Emil #The Purple Space #World Restored Gallery Coming soon! Transcripts Main transcript To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Gallery Posters Situationpurple teaserposter.png|Teaser poster Situationpurple.png|Final release poster #1 Trivia *According to Damen Walker, Situation Purple was inspired by a lot of 1980's live-action horror movies. *The film's original scheduled release date was November 17, 2000, but it was later pushed back to November 10, 2000. *This was Damen's only film to be produced by TriStar. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by TriStar Pictures Category:Films co-directed by Chrissy Frechette